Special Day
by iztha dark neko
Summary: "Make a wishi, Tetsu-kun," 'Aku berharap orang itu ada di sampingku sekarang.' "Dia siapa yang kau maksud, sepupuku sayang?" Sequel "Akashi dan Kebejadannya" RnR please


Masih ingatkah kalian dengan Kuroko Tetsuya? Benar, bocah polos yang dewasa sebelum waktunya berkat sepupu tercintanya.

Kini Kuroko bukanlah lagi bocah yang begitu polos hingga tak sadar akan pelecehan seksual yang direncanakan oleh sang sepupu. Ya, walau pada dasaranya lelaki manis ini sama sekali tak keberatan akan perilaku sepupunya yang menyimpang itu asal tau waktu dan tempat. Berterima kasihlah pada Akashi Seijuuro dan kerja kerasnya, karena berkat itu Kuroko Tetsuya memiliki hidup yang berwarna dan tak jarang macam-macam ekspresi menggantikan raut datar di wajahnya.

"_Make a wishi, _Tetsu-_kun_," seorang gadis manis dengan surai panjang berwarna merah muda berkata dengan nada antusias. Momoi Sastsuki namanya, gadis ini adalah temannya sejak SMP hingga sekarang dan sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa si cantik memendam rasa cinta pada pemuda datar itu yang kini tengah berulang tahun

Ya, Kuroko Tetsuya sekarang resmi berumur 17 tahun. Teman-temannya dengan seenak jidat mereka membuat pesta kecil-kecilan di apartemen Kuroko tanpa seijin sang pemilik—dan Kuroko hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah akan hal tersebut.

'Aku berharap orang itu ada di sampingku sekarang.' Bukan permintaan yang muluk. Kuroko Tetsuya hanya berharap orang yang begitu ia rindukan ada di sampingnya sekarang, memeluknya dengan lembut dan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun

Acara pesta dadakan itu berlangsung dengan ramai, saking ramainya Kuroko jadi tak tahan dan ijin keluar dengan alasan ingin membeli sesuatu di supermarket dekat apartemennya. Kenyataannya dirinya hanya ingin menjauh dari kerumunan orang-orang berisik itu, dengan kata lain ia—sangat—butuh ketenangan.

"Ha—ah," Kuroko menghela nafas sekali lagi. Sejak ulang tahunnya yang ke-11 permohonan yang dirapalkannya dalam hati tetaplah sama hingga sekarang. Dirinya tak butuh hadiah mahal ataupun perayaan yang meriah seperti yang selalu ibunya usulkan—ah, bukan berarti pemuda bersurai _baby blue_ itu tak menghargai hadiah yang telah diberikan oleh teman-temannya ataupun antusiasme sang ibu tercinta terhadap hari kelahirang sang anak tunggal. Hanya saja ia tak suka dengan hal yang muluk-muluk, Kuroko hanya berharap satu hal. Satu hal yang _simple_ namun kemungkinannya sangatlah kecil. Ia hanya ingin sepupu tersay—tidak! Tercintanya berada di sampingnya, menemani seharian penuh di hari special ini. Sesederhana itu.

"Bahkan hanya beberapa menit pun tak masalah," Kuroko menjeda, memandang lurus jalanan yang mulai sepi karena sang waktu sudah hamper menuju tengah malam "Ya, asal dia ada di sampingku hari ini."

"Dia siapa yang kau maksud, sepupuku sayang?" sepasang tangan berbalut jas kerja terulur memeluk pinggang rampingnya. Tanpa menoleh sekalipun Kuroko jelas tau siapa si empu tangan, dari suaranya saja ia sudah tau. Suara orang yang begitu dirindukannya selam enam tahun belakangan.

"Kau tau siapa yang aku maksud, Seijuuro-_nii_." Kuroko menjawab pertanyaan orang di belakangnya dengan senyum tulus merekah di wajahnya, tangannya menyentuh sepasang tangan yang memeluknya "Kemana saja kau selama ini?"

Akashi Seijuuro hanya terkekeh pelan dan mencium pipi sang sepupu "Hanya terpenjara oleh tumpukan masalah yang diberikan oleh _otou-sama_. Maaf aku baru bisa menemuimu sekarang, Tetsuya."

Kuroko menggeleng pelan, memberitahu bahwa ia maklum dengan kesibukan yang didapatkan sang sepupu mengingat Akashi adalah penerus sang ayah. Kembali didapati Akashi menciumi pipinya dan berbisik di telinganya yang mulai memerah. "_Otanjoubi Omedetou, _Tetsuya."

"Malam ini dan beberapa hari kedepan aku akan menginap di apartemenmu Tetsuya. Aku sudah mengambil cuti kalau kau ingin protes." Lanjut sang sepupu absolut

Ah, betapa indah ulang tahunnya yang ke-17 ini. Permohonan yang begitu ia harapkan terkabul. Sepupunya datang dan mengucapkan selamat padanya. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa sepupu kesayangannya akan menginap beberapa hari kedepan. Sekali lagi, ia sangat bahagia sampai-sampai ia yakin bahwa senyum di wajah datarnya tak akan hilang sampai beberapa hari kedepan. Kalau begini ceritanya ia tak akan keberatan bila dirinya harus menyambut kedatangan sang sepupu.

'Selembar apron yang menutupi tubuh telanjang sepertinya tidak akan cukup. Aku harus bagaimana ya?' oh, dan sepertinya kebejadan sang sepupu yang dulu sering menyumpali harinya dengan hala-hal 'nakal' masihlah berbekas di otaknya yang kini mulai ikut 'nakal'

_**-FIN-**_

_**Yosh! Sequel dari "Akashi dan Kebejadannya" kelar~**_

_**Sebenarnya pingin nambahin adegan-adegan diatas rate T, tapi otak saya masih belum merestui**_

_**Mengingat saya mengetik ini ketika saya baru bangur di pagi—atau siang hari.**_

_**Saya kesiangan jadinya gak masuk sekolah di hari pertama dan memutuskan untuk mengetik fanfict ini./malahcurhat**_

_**Akhir kata, terima kasih bagi para pembaca yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk mmbaca karya saya ini.**_


End file.
